


Wraith: Mission Impossible

by badger79



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badger79/pseuds/badger79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes try to find out what the Wraith are planning next and find out the state of the universe after Atlantis return to Pegasus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wraith: Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta dragonyphoenix for making this more readable

There'd been no Wraith sightings in months. In fact, things had been quiet since the Atlantis had returned from Earth to the Pegasus galaxy. The reprieve was nice but disturbing. Col. Sheppard could feel himself waiting for the other shoe to drop. On top of that, Todd was still on base. Granted the guy was a friendly, but Sheppard couldn't get used to the idea of a friendly Wraith. Still, they couldn't find a cure for that Wraith tendency to chow down on humans without him. When he was summoned to the infirmary, Sheppard could only hope it was good news.

“I think we've done it” Beckett said when Sheppard came strolling in. “Our analysis of the latest test results show no sign of the previous symptoms.” 

“I'd still like to run a few more tests before we start the treatment on Todd, but I'd say that it's likely we've found the cure” Keller said. 

Sheppard stood taking the information in “Ok, how long before my buddy Todd doesn't look on me as the main course?”

Beckett thought about it and replied. “After running all our tests, I think that within the next few days our new Wraith friend will no longer need us for food.”

“Great!” Sheppard said “I'm sure McKay will love introducing lemon chicken to him.”

McKay who had come into the infirmary to talk to one of the doctors, heard this last statement and with a little bit of annoyance in his voice said to Sheppard “Hey, not cool. I'm allergic remember and I'm not being alone with Todd unless I have an armed guard at all times.”

Sheppard laughed “Showing your brave side again McKay. I thought after all the times Todd has come through for us a little trust might be in order.”

“Trust? OK he may have helped us a couple times but his entire race thinks of us as food and I'm too young and have too much to accomplish to become Wraith dinner.”

Before Sheppard and McKay could continue their little argument Sheppards radio blared out “Col. Sheppard to the control room. We have something on our sensors you might want to take a look at.” 

Moments later all of his team had gathered round one of the control rooms computers.  
“Sir, we're picking up a Wraith signal that's a few days away from here. They don't seem to have picked up any of our signals so we should be safe for now. Although I can't be completely sure as we've had problems with jamming techniques being deployed.” Dr. Zelenka who had been evaluating the situation closely said. 

“Keep me appraised of the situation” Sheppard ordered, “Drs. Beckett and Keller can start the treatment for Todd, that way we may have an advantage when this Wraith hive does find us”. 

The next few days passed quite quickly, no more movement had been detected from the Wraith ship which only made Col. Sheppard nervous. When meeting with his team later on that day Sheppard said “I know they're planning something, could be a faction of Michaels hybrids or some other hive that knows we have Todd. We need to keep our guard up and come up with a plan of attack, we're probably going to need it sooner or later.”

“Our good doctors seem to think the cure is fully enabled. In fact the plan to start testing it on Todd …” McKay glanced down at his watch. When he looked up the surprise was clear in his face “Now.”

Finally Dr Beckett contacted Sheppard and his team to say that the treatment was a success and when Todd had woken up from the surgery Sheppard was there to see for himself. Although Todd had kept his Wraith-like appearance he now was more friendlier towards the others and had discussed with Sheppard the news about the Wraith hive and the plan to thwart anything they might be currently trying to do which may lead them to Atlantis. Todd knew it would be asking a lot for the others to trust him, but he still could help with the schematics and technology of the Wraith ships. 

Sheppard gained permission from Woolsey after a lengthy debate to lead a mission with his team and Todd to board the Wraith ship, find out what the current situation was and if Atlantis had been compromised. Sheppard said. “We'll meet in the jumper room at 0700 hours they won't know what hit them”

The first part of the mission went off without a hitch and within a couple of hours they had caught up to the Wraith cruiser. “Thank God for cloaking technology” said McKay, “or we'd be Wraith bait by now”. 

“Prepare for boarding, lady and gentlemen. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times until we've landed,” Sheppard with humor in his voice. Todd had identified a weak spot were the jumper could fly in undetected. “Okay guys remember where we parked.” Sheppard said as they left the jumper onto the ship. “Don't let your guard down for an instant, I've a bad feeling about this”.

The Wraith, embroiled in a bitter war between factions, were desperately searching for new technologies that would give them the upper hand. This brings us to the cruiser that had appeared on Atlantis sensors. They had scoured local planets and were infuriated by the lack of anything that was useful.

The Queen of the hive had come to the conclusion that most of her subordinates were useless creatures only fit to bring humans to consume when a blip jumped around her console. “Where did this come from and how can we have intruders on board, when there's no ship near by? You imbeciles find them now!”

As our heroes were working their way up the decks. Sheppard had split the team to make the work easier. He took McKay and Todd one way and ordered Teyla and Ronan to check out the opposite way. Hopefully one of them would find the information they needed and be able to report back before something drastic happened. Unfortunately, Sheppard's previous instincts paid off and this mission was not going to be a walk the park at all.

As Sheppard, McKay and Todd turned round a corner McKay whispered “Are you sure that you know where you're going? I'm sure we've been here at least five times.” 

Sheppard replied “Quiet McKay, unless you want to end up a snack for our Wraith pals I know what I'm doing” 

Todd sighed lightly “Unless you all keep quiet every Wraith on board this ship will be alerted to our presence.” He stopped them just outside a gray door. “We're here.” Inside they found a typical Wraith command center. Todd ran over to the closest console and started searching for information. 

As soon as he tried to break the encryption codes a klaxon went off inside the room. “Crap, everyone get out” Sheppard ordered “Teyla? Ronan? Do you read me?” he asked. 

“Teyla here Colonel Sheppard”.

“Get back to the jumper. We'll follow shortly”. Sheppard pulled out his gun “Come on,” he shouted to Todd. “We have to get out of here.”

“I managed to get some schematics and some news regarding the current situation between the Wraith. It's not much but something we can start on.”

As they turned to leave the room, a troop of Wraith soldiers ran in. Sheppard immediately took the chance to start shooting to give the others a chance to escape. McKay and Todd managed to run out covered by Sheppard, but as Sheppard took his chance he was hit by a blast from one of the Wraiths weapons. Cradling his arm he stumbled out the hall and took of running followed by the Wraith troop. Turning into another hall he ran into a room which McKay and Todd had beckoned him from. “Okay going to need a new plan, any ideas?” he asked before passing out from the pain.

McKay turned to Todd and asked him to help move some of the rooms furniture to barricade the door “It should hold them off and give us time to think of a way out here,” he told Todd. 

Todd told McKay to check on Sheppard. “You know more about humans physiology than I do”. 

McKay winced as he poked at the bloody shoulder. “I'm not a medical doctor” he whined “I wish Carson or Jennifer were here.” h e then clarified at Todds confused look “Dr Beckett or Dr Keller, I can't believe I'm admitting this but they're more qualified than I am to check Sheppards injuries”.

Just then Sheppard started to move slightly and grumbled “McKay, did you catch the number of the ship that hit me?” 

“Funny I thought you were in real trouble for a minute.” McKay replied. 

Todd watching the pair off them shook his head “If you're OK to walk Sheppard we'd better find a way out of here and soon. This puny barrier won't hold the soldiers for long.” 

As they put there heads together to come up with a plan a bang from outside the corridor made them jump apart. Another bang followed shortly afterwards and then silence. Sheppard waited then called out “Who's there?”

“Colonel, it's Teyla, Ronan is watching my back. We've probably only got a few minutes before reinforcements arrive.” 

As Sheppard and the others started to take down the barrier, Teyla shouted from the corridor. “There's more coming we're going to retreat and try again from another area.” 

Before Sheppard could reply the sounds of battle coming from the hallway told him Teyla had made the right decision. “Well guys I guess we're stuck here for a while,” he told the others. “Did anyone bring cards?” 

McKay did not look amused. “This isn't the time for jokes. We need to get out of here. I'm sure the walls are shorter than they were a couple of minutes ago” 

“Relax,” Sheppard replied. “We've been in worse scrapes.” 

Before McKay could reply, Todd looked up from a panel on the wall. “I believe I've found an access panel which could tell us how many life signs are out there and maybe help us plan an escape route”.

Sheppard rose to his feet. “You couldn't have told us this before? Never mind, get it working so I can pass the Intel onto Teyla and Ronan. It may help them to get all of us out of here” 

Todd worked silently at the console trying to get the data on the screen, McKay deciding his genius was being wasted, announced that he probably could help. Luckily for him Todd agreed and they both worked side by side until one of the screens started beeping. “Sheppard” Todd shouted “I think I've got something here” 

McKay whining said “Hey I helped you know” 

“There seems to be at least 10 soldiers in the corridor.” Todd continued “and another 10 on their way, but if we get rid of the first lot there is another small corridor just to the left of your other team members. We could manage to get back to the jumper from there. It'll be longer but shouldn't get much resistance”

Unfortunatelythe Queen of the hive had been following their previous movements and was waiting to see what they would do next. As soon as they came out of the room into the corridor and had help the other defeat the soldiers, she had decided to stop them once and for all. She had one of her subordinates plant a bomb near where Sheppard and the others had been holed up and just as they were about to pass the intersection the bomb went off. Luckily for the team no one was seriously hurt although Sheppard, McKay and Todd were now cut off from Teyla and Ronan.

“Go back to the Jumper.” Sheppard commanded Teyla and Ronan, “We'll try to get round the other side.” Sheppard turned round to examine the situation “OK, McKay, if I give you a boost, can you take a look through this hole in the ceiling and tell me if there's a way out?” 

McKay spluttered “Me, do I look like an athlete?”

Sheppard gave him one of his shut up looks

“Fine, but if I get killed, you can tell my sister it was all your fault.”

Sheppard rolled his eyes and prepared to give McKay the boost up. McKay managed up to the next deck and slowly looked around “All clear up here. You can both come up now.” 

Todd still having some of his Wraith abilities managed to get up without any problems. Sheppard on the other hand was having trouble because of his injuries “McKay, a little help here.” 

“Oh sorry” replied McKay “I was distracted by all this interesting machinery.” they seem to have entered another laboratory and in it Todd was able to deduce another working console. Together they worked out that they had been spied on and the drone that had followed them was quickly shot down by Sheppard.

It seemed that drone they'd taken out had been the last one watching. They made it back to the Jumper with no more distractions. Sheppard took a few steps toward the flight deck, wobbled on his feet, and would have fallen to the floor if Teyla and Ronan hadn't caught him. As they strapped him into a seat, he called out to McKay. “It's up to you to get us back home.”

Fate was on their side for once and with minimum fighting managed to get back to Atlantis. “Nice one McKay” Sheppard said as he was wheeled on a gurney towards the infirmary. Later on Todd and McKay were in the infirmary visiting Sheppard 

“The information we got did give us an idea of the current numbers of Wraith hives and the whereabouts of their hunting grounds, so it's a start” said McKay “Todd had actually been invaluable in helping me decipher some of the Intel” 

“Wow” Sheppard replied “You're being nice to Todd, I must have hit my head harder that I thought”. 

McKay nodded slightly and turned to go out of the room “Get better soon and I'll see you later”. 

Todd stood at the side of Sheppards bed “Although we didn't get all the information you wanted I'm sure we'll find a way to help your people before they destroy themselves” Sheppard told Todd. 

Todd agreed and said “My people will be strong again and this time thanks to your doctors we'll no longer have to rely on feeding on humans” 

After Todd had left the infirmary, Sheppard was lying on his bed thinking about the mission “It's been a hell of a day” he thought but maybe some good would finally come out of it and the universe would become peaceful once again.

The End


End file.
